Sleep
by Your Beautiful Regret
Summary: Hiei always thought sleep a point of weakness that people could do without. While he is gone in demon world for a while though, does the truth become reality after Kurama who had just began to realise his feelings was taken by a demon. Can Hiei help? KxH
1. Chapter 1

Hey hey hey, FMD here with her first ever Yu Yu hakusho story!! And a Hiei Kurama to boot! Here's the low down. If I don't get at least one review, I won't be updating for a while. Anyways, yeah on with the poorly writen story. R&R plz!

Disclaimer: I do not own this show and its completeness,

Otherwise there would be tons of yaoi sweetness.

So I sit here pathetically in this cheap chair,

Writing you stories of love and despair.

So what I'm trying to say with very poor skill,

Is I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho and I never will.

A yawn escaped Kurama, as he gazed out his window into the night sky, eyelids drooping as he became tired. Backing from the windowsill, he turned slowly and walked to the closet near his bed, grabbing a random pair of pajamas and walking into the accompanying bathroom.

Quietly so as not to disturb his mother, he shut the door, lying the nightclothes to the side as he walked to the mirror. A sad smile laid its self on the foxes face as he began to do his "nightly rituals" as Hiei called them. He always thought brushing your teeth and hair and changing your clothes JUST so you could lay and do nothing in them until you want to stop doing nothing in them and change them again was a pointless human "tradition" as he called it. A sigh passed through his lips as he put his hairbrush he had previously been using down on the counter, changing into his night clothes while his thoughts had crept to the small fire demon.

He had gone back to demon world for a few months to do some "personal" buisness as he called it. Though this isn't the first time Hiei had gone away, Kurama still felt the same emptiness without his good friend, although were it Yuuske or someone else, the emptiness wouldn't consume him like it did with Hiei. Of course after a while of deep thought a few days before he left, he had come to accept his true feelings. He was in love.

Coming out of his thoughts once he was dressed, the fox demon neatly put his clothes in a hamper and walked out of the bathroom, shutting off the light as he did. Gazing once more out the window, he lay down in his bed slowly closing his eyes as his thoughts crept back to Hiei. He had also thought that sleep was pointless, and only a weakness because it left you vulnerable, but Kurama always said that without sleep, they would be weak in battle, and with that said the argument usually closed. Eventually Kurama slipped into dreamland, turning on his side.

Meanwhile outside his window perched on a tree, was a smirking demon, who had disguised his energy and made it non-appearent to the now vulnerable fox. Quietly, he opened the window which Kurama had been to tired to remember to lock, and silently hopped into the room. He crept over to the sleeping boy and leaned over mouth exposed and ready to bite. Aqua eyes crept over Kuramas body looking for a bare piece of skin and settled for his neck as he found the perfect vein and lowered his head, slightly biting him with his sharpest fangs, injecting a drug from his saliva that would knock him out for a good amount of time. Seeing him cringe and go limp, the demon smirked and picked him up, slinging him over his shoulder. Looking back, he tryed to make sure no evidence pointed to him, though hearing someone come approach his bedroom, he took off in a flash leaping through trees. Glancing down at his prize, he shuddered with excitment of how much fun they would have once they reached demon world.

In Kurama's room though, his door creaked open a smidge and his mother peeked in to check on him as she did every night, but widened her eyes and opened the door fully seeing no one in his bed and the bed not even made. Glancing towards the window she saw it was open, and paniced. "Shuichi? Shu? Where are you?" She checked the bathroom, closet and look out the window o see if he was outside. After checking the whole house, the out come seemed clear. Her son was gone. Once this dawned on her, her face shone with horror and she screamed loud enough for the whole street to hear.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey, you guys aren't very nice . . Only one review? Okay so I said I only needed one. BLEH! Please guys, if I put some fluff or something will you guys review[. Anyways, here is chappie 2.

**Sleep**

Once Shiori was slightly calmed down, though still panicky, she picked up the phone hands trembling as she dialed his cell phone number hoping she would get an answer and he would say "I'm sorry mother. It's alright, I am okay,' And calm her down like he always did. Jumping abit, she heard his cell phone ring and found it on his dresser. "Shuichi never leaves without his cell phone!" Running back to the phone, despite the fact it was 11:00 at night, she dialed different numbers of friend's houses starting with Genkai's temple since he went there often. Biting her lip she waited until someone picked up, with a groan.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A yawn broke the silence of the temple as Genkai made sure everything was in place. After checking on Yukina, she headed to her room where she was hoping to sleep, sliding the screen shut and slipping into her futon closing her eyes only to have the phone ring as soon as they shut. Groaning, she rubbed her eyes and made her way to the annoying thing, picking it up with a sigh and putting on a serious tone of voice. "Hello?" "_Hello, this is Shuichi's mother, sorry to disturb you so late but have you seen my son? He was in his room and when I w-went to check on him an hour later, he wasn't in his bed, his window was open, his bed messed up, and he didn't t-t-take ... his ... PHONE,"_

Shiori burst into tears as she finished describing the events to her. Genkai's eyes widened, though she kept her cool while listening to the sobbing woman on the other side. 'Kurama would never run away or go on any missions without telling me..' "There, there now, I will try to locate your son. Just stay calm and contact any other school mates or friends. If he doesn't show up by tomorrow afternoon, give me a call and the police too okay?" _"-sniff- Okay. Thank you so much Genkai, I appreciate it –sniff-,"_ Genkai sighed putting the phone down, before glancing behind her, sensing a demon energy.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You seemed kind of worried, and that never happens. What is wrong," It was more of a command for her to tell him rather than a question. Emerging from the shadows, the demon stared coldly as usual, with his crimson, almond shaped eyes (or at least the ones visible). Sighing, Genkai took her time walking over to her futon and sitting cross legged on it with a troubled look on her face. "Kurama. He is missing," She stated simply gazing up at the demon who had no change in emotions, except for perhaps the non-believing in his eyes that they could be worried about something like that. "He probably went for a stroll or something, what's the fuss about?" Expecting this, Genkai countered that statement quickly. "I wish that were true but some things just don't seem right. If he were to simply take a walk he would tell his mother where he was going etc. He would also use the door, not the window, and if he were to use the window then he would certainly not leave it open. If those aren't reason enough, he didn't take his cell phone with him and his bed is in disarray. Not very Kurama like things, wouldn't you say, Hiei?" Face expressionless, Hiei replied with his trademark reply. "Hn..." Now if you will excuse me, I must get some rest so, OUT," Putting emphasis on the word out, she watched him disappear from his spot, obviously leaving the room. Genkai slowly lay down and instantly fell asleep, awaiting the next day.

Meanwhile, Hiei had began to hop through the trees to Kurama's house to see if he could pick up a scent or something. Once he arrived, he instantly picked up a mixture of the fox's scent and n unknown demons, and followed it through the trees. He stopped though as he saw blood. It was all over a tree and the ground, but the horrifying thing was it's scent. This was surely Kurama's blood. 'DAMN. DAMN DAMN DAMN. Stupid fox has to go and get himself kidnapped, and possibly killed! I didn't come back after fighting with these damn useless emotions for months to find you dead!' His eyes widened as he looked down to find a couple of black tear gems. 'Oh great..' He found that the scent had disappeared, so he decided to head back to Genkai's and rest. He would be putting some demons through hell tomorow...


End file.
